1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire lock, and more particularly to a tire lock using with a fixed arm pivotally connected with a lock tube and a movable arm pivotally connected with a lock rod to lock a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Car theft has becoming drivers' most nightmares, therefore, all kind of automobile locks have invented to protect their vehicles from theft. Steer wheel locks and tire locks are two of the most popular locks. The tire lock is one of the popular locks used by consumers due to its simple design and cheap price. A conventional tire lock, as shown in FIG. 5 comprises a fixed arm A and a movable arm B. The fixed arm A has a hollow tube A1 at the center portion and a lock means A2 close to the tube A1. The movable arm B comprises a rod B1 to be inserted into the hollow tube A1 and secured by the lock means A2. Thus an opening C1 of a tire C is secured by the fixed arm A and the movable arm B to prevent from rolling.
However, because the fixed arm A and the movable arm B are in a separate status when not in use, either one may be misplaced or missing. Further, to lock a tire, both the fixed arm A and the movable arm B must be aligned with each other to lock the tire. Any misalignment will cause the lock inappropriate or cannot be in a locking position.